


all my thoughts are consumed by you

by orbitluke



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Dom Emily Prentiss, Dom!Emily, Edging, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Emily is horny thinking about the reader, Emily wants to fuck the reader in her office, Exhibitionism, F/F, Hotel Sex, Kissing, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitluke/pseuds/orbitluke
Summary: Emily can't stop thinking about having her way with you aka my attempt at Dom!Emily
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Emily Prentiss & The BAU Team, Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	all my thoughts are consumed by you

Emily found her gaze flickering from the files on her desk across the bullpen and towards you. She watched as you made your way through the paperwork that had accumulated from the most recent case in Texas. It was incredibly gruelling and left the team exhausted. The repetitive ticking of the clock on the wall reminding Emily of how long she had left until she’s able to touch you, embrace your body and feel your touch against her bare skin. Her stomach began to coil at the thought of marching over there and taking you on the desk in front of everyone. Her lips on yours as soft mewls, escape your mouth as she had her way with you. But Emily still had work to do and so did you and calling you to her office just to have her way with you would be highly inappropriate, however, not something out of ordinary for Emily.

The mere thought brought back memories of last night when Emily had you spread on the hotel bed a mere few hours before the team were set to fly back to Quantico. The soft glow of the digital alarm clock on the bedside table, reminding you both that you had to leave in a few hours for an early lift-off. Emily lapped up your dripping core, desperate to have your taste on her tongue.  
Obscene noises of Emily’s tongue against your clit filled the room, no doubt warranting a noise complaint if you were an octave higher. All you could do was grip the bedsheets, withering in pleasure, lifting your hips to meet Emily’s tongue.

“You love having my tongue pressed against your pussy,” Emily drawled, whilst lifting her head away from your drenched cunt causing a string of wetness to trail down her chin. A knowing smirk stained Emily’s lips as licked the remnants of your arousal from around her mouth. You gasped and withered as you came down from your high, letting out a series of soft sighs.

Your blissed-out gaze was something Emily could never forget.

“Cumming on my mouth whilst our team are sleeping next door. Such a dirty girl.” Emily dove back in, trailing her tongue against your clit, humming against you cruelly. She pulled back once more, the sound of your wetness sending a surge of heat straight to Emily’s core. You let out a sharp gasp. You could feel Emily’s laugh through your entire body, edging you closer to another orgasm.

“You’re nothing but a dirty whore who gets off on being caught.”

All you could do was nod eagerly at Emily’s remark, letting a string of profanities, pathetically whining urging Emily to continue and bring you over the edge once more. Emily pulled you by your thighs. They were now draped over Emily’s shoulders. You didn’t think you could be any closer to Emily, but as she pressed a string of kiss down your inner thigh, nipping against your skin and ghosting over where you needed her most, you knew she wasn’t close enough.

“Please!” you exclaimed, hoping your desperate cries would persuade Emily to give you what you wanted, but Emily wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Oh, does my baby want to cum?” Emily taunted, watching you, her desperate girlfriend, spread out and aching. 

With one single movement, Emily had pulled you up so your faces were a few inches apart. Emily gripped your waist allowing you to shift her weight and wrap your thighs around Emily’s waist allowing you to steady your erratic breathing. You knew Emily could see your blissed-out gaze and feel your growing wetness against her bare leg, so desperate for Emily’s touch. Emily trailed a line of kisses along our jaw until she reached your earlobe where she whispered lewd phrases into your ear, edging you even further.

You jutted your hips at Emily’s words, the feeling of Emily’s thigh sliding against you hit her just in the right place, sending shivers down your spine.

“Such a needy, impatient little girl.”

Emily found her own heat growing. She thrived on making you so desperate that you’d do anything to get off, even rubbing yourself against Emily’s thigh.

“Don’t make me punish you.”

Emily shifted her grip on your waist, allowing you to have better access.  
You let out a low moan, circling your hips once more as Emily edged you on. You could feel the familiar heat grow in your lower stomach. You were so close, but you knew if you came before Emily said so you wouldn’t be cumming any time soon.

Much to your dismay, Emily’s grip on your waist tightened, making your movements come to a halt and your impending orgasm fade. Emily could feel you clench against her thigh. Your breathing unsteady and hair slick against your forehead.

Emily pressed her lips against yours, reaching up to brush the hair out of your face.

“You’re doing so good baby.” She coaxed.

You could taste yourself on Emily’s tongue, reminding you that you were nothing but a dripping mess. Emily groaned as this, watching you nearly come apart from such a simple action.

Emily reached down between your thighs rubbing your clit profusely.

“Oh god.” You cried, reaching your hands up to your bare chest and rubbing your hardened nipples.

Emily’s hand became covered by your wetness, allowing her to slide two fingers inside of you with ease, whilst her thumb brushed over your sensitive clit.

You could feel yourself falling over the edge as Emily pushed her fingers further inside you. You slammed hips harder against Emily’s hand, whining at the closeness of your orgasm.

“C’mon baby, you can do it, cum on my fingers.”

With one last drawl of your hips, you could feel Emily reach your spot perfectly, triggering the familiar sensation of heat to bubble inside you. The room filled with a string of sinful noises. Wetness and a symphony of moans were music to Emily’s ears. Emily could feel her own arousal begin to grow as she heard you come down from your high. Your bare chest was pressed together, both panting rapidly as Emily let out a string of praises.

The mere memory of the previous night causes Emily to press her legs together. All Emily wanted to do was taste you again and feel you come undone against her once more.

A steady knock on the door broke Emily from her trance, making her remember she was not ravishing you right now, but still trapped in her office by dreaded work.

“Come in.” Emily coughed, trying to hide her arousal, shifting in her seat as she attempted to ease the throbbing in her core.  
Profilers seemed to be able to see past the smallest thing. Even the change in someone’s voice. Luckily for Emily, it was only Anderson dropping off some sheets she had asked to be copied, therefore unable to micro-analyse her behaviour. She was just Unit Chief Emily Prentiss.

Emily pressed a small smile as she watched Anderson hand her the documents, muttering a small thank you. She continued with some small pleasantries.  
As Anderson made the move to leave, he seemed to come to a pause in the door frame as he pulled her office door opening, shifting to the side and apologising as he moved out of the way for someone else.  
Emily looked up from where her eyes had been focused on the sheets to see you moving past Anderson, your fist held up as if you were about to knock.  
Once Anderson was out of earshot you closed the door behind her, a smirk plastered across your face.

“Agent Y/L/N what can I do for you.” Emily tried to remain poised as if her mind hadn’t been elsewhere moments ago.

You moved closer to Emily, your finger sliding along the edge of Emily’s desk, faux innocence residing in your intentions.

“I saw you watching me.” You gleamed, cocking your head to the side with a coy smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Emily spoke with faux confusion as she set the documents she had been holding aside.

You furrowed your brows, displeased by Emily’s response. You knew what you saw, and even now you could see the way Emily had pressed her legs together. 

Leaned forward, you gripped the edge of her desk.

“Oh,” You had begun, making sure she had a clear view of your cleavage. You made sure to wear a low-cut top.  
Emily remained unphased. Standing up straight, you continued. “I suppose you wouldn’t like to see this then.”  
You lifted up your skirt, revealing a lack of underwear, your lips slick with arousal. 

“I was thinking about last night.” Your words were steady as you watched Emily shift in her seat. “But if you’re not bothered, I guess I could find someone else. Maybe Anderson would like a taste.” 

Emily’s eyes darkened. Her shoulders were suddenly rigid. 

“Close the blinds and lock the door.”

You gleamed at Emily’s words, your smile much wider than before. You moved hurriedly, proud of the reaction you caused. Stumbling over your feet, you pulled the blinds closed, quickly checking if anyone was watching her actions. 

The BAU was almost empty. Only Spencer had resided. His feet were crossed and propped up on his desk as he read over a file. 

Only a few members of the team knew you were a couple. Tara had pegged you from the beginning, she often spent time with the Unit Chief and watched how her gaze lingered on you a little longer than most. Spencer, being the resident genius prided himself of being the first one to receive confirmation from you, after finding you with your lips locked in the evidence room. Despite your numerous rendezvous, you had managed to avoid the prying eyes of a higher-up. You’d face scrutiny for breaking protocol if they found out, especially Emily for being the Unit Chief, therefore, formalities remained whenever you were around anyone other than the team, but the feeling of your skin on hers would be worth it.

“Is anyone there?” Emily quirked. She’d turned her chair to face you, her legs spread as an invitation for you to come closer.

“J-just Spencer.”

“What was that?” Emily pressed, her eyes furrowed, a gleam in her eye as she watched you squirm under her gaze.

“Just Spencer Ma’am.”

Perhaps Emily was going to have her way with you much sooner than she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve only ever written smut once before, so I hope this is ok! Feedback is welcome.


End file.
